


cracked stars still shine

by ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Abuse, Comfort, F/M, Fluf, Fluff, Lance and Reader are abused, Lance and Reader are sad, Lance gives great hugs, Love, Me Writing Out My Issues, Reader is Understanding, Reader is Very Sweet, Sad, Temperance can't keep her mouth shut, Trading Stories, Trading Triggers, True Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: Lance was abused as a child. Reader was sexually assaulted. Temperance tells the reader, her best friend/Lance's girlfriend, about the abuse Lance suffered. Reader asks Lance about it, and when Lance opens up, she responds with a trauma of her own.





	

"He just clammed up when we started talking about adoption stories." You say to Tempe. 

 

Temperance frowns. "Well obviously, after what his biological father did to him before he was adopted, he clearly wouldn't just talk about those things so nonchalantly."

 

You frown, sitting up. "What do you mean, what his father did to him? What happened to Lance?" 

 

Temperance gives you a look. "Well obviously you know that Sweets was whipped and abused by his biological dad before he was taken from the home when he was six."

 

All the wind gets knocked from your lungs with those words. "Um, no, I didn't-I didn't know that. I have to go." You stand and rush from the room. Checking your watch, you thank your lucky stars that Lance is still at his office. 

 

In a matter of minutes, you're at his door, and you take a deep breath before opening the door. His back is facing you, hunched over a stack of papers.

 

"Lance." Your voice cracks on his name. He spins around, and jumps up when he sees that you look a certain kind of broken. 

 

"Y/n, what's wrong love?" Lance walks over to put his hand on your upper arm.

 

"Tempe told me." you tell him, and his brow furrows. 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't follow. What did she tell you?" Sweets asks you. 

 

You sigh. "Tempe told me about what your father did to you when you were little."

 

He blinks, drops his hand from your arm and steps back. "Oh." 

 

"Lance, why didn't you tell me? We've been dating for three years." you ask him. He sighs and shakes his head. 

 

"I didn't think you'd understand. You had such a happy childhood... I just thought you would give me up as a lost cause and walk away." Lance says. You leap towards him and wrap your arms around him, so quickly that you catch Sweets off guard and he stumbles back slightly before catching his balance and hugging you back.

 

"Lance, you should know I would never do that... I love you. I'm here for you, always." you whisper in his ear. 

 

Lance tightens his grip around you, squeezing you to him. "I love you."

 

Finally, the two of you separate, and you notice that Lance still looks broken, uncertain. You breathe deeply, knowing what you have to do. Taking Lance's hand, you lead him to the couch and pull him to sit beside you. There's a long silence before you speak. 

 

"I, um... it was the week before summer break, my sixth grade year. I got out of a test early, so I was putting some books away in my locker. My locker was in the corner of the hall, and there was a blind spot from the security cameras, in between where one row of lockers ended and the row on the adjacent wall started, kind of like a gap. One of the eighth graders came out to go to the bathroom, I think and he... saw me. I knew this kid, he'd made advances on one of my friends the previous week. He was bad news. And as soon as he saw me, he got this... smile on his face and started walking towards me. I knew what was coming."

 

Lance's hands curl into fists knuckles white, eyes filling with tears. "No. No, this didn't happen." he whispers. He knows what you're about to say. 

 

You start to cry. "He shoved me into the blindspot, and I could have screamed. I just froze. I don't know what happened. There wasn't enough space for him to actually... you know. He shoved his hands up my shirt, and down... down there." Lance is crying now too, shaking his head, like if he keeps saying no then this didn't really happen. "It lasted maybe three minutes? I don't know. All of a sudden he just stopped and turned around and went back to class like nothing ever happened." 

 

Lance's eyes are bloodshot and he looks like there are a million things he wants to say, but he lets you finish. "I-I blamed myself, because I could have screamed, and I was wearing a skirt, and I never said no, I just cried. I never said no-" Lance cuts you off here.

 

"No, Y/n, this was not your fault. It is never the victim's fault." He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest. You sob against him, and you can feel his tears hitting the top of your head.

 

"Y/n, I am so, so sorry. It was not your fault. Nothing about this was your fault." 

 

The two of you sit there, both crying, and he holds you. There is a long time before either of you move or speak, but finally you sit up. "Lance." you whisper, and he wipes tear tracks from his cheeks. 

 

"What?" his voice is hoarse. 

 

You smile brokenly. "You're the first. Guy, I mean. First guy that I've been with, ever, mainly because of that. I never even went on a date before you. I trust you." 

 

Lance is damaged and crying, and yet he smiles. "Thank you. And I can promise you, Y/n, I will never hurt you. Never. you are not alone. And I know now that I am not alone in this either. I promise that I will not keep things from you anymore. I love you."

 

"I love you too, Lance."


End file.
